The Doorway
by SilverFenix
Summary: The Doorway, takes place in the land of Nexus, following the tale of one girl by the name of Heather Kaylif. Heather is sent to her Uncles house where she starts to learn more about not only her self, but the true nature behind the land Nox and it's people.


**Chapter One – Run Away**

"Heather. Heather! Heather wake up!"

"Mother?" I asked as I rolled out of bed to see my mother standing by my bed looking anxiously at me. "What's going on mother?" I asked giving a big yawn. "Did you forget already? You're leaving for your Uncle Richard's house today and you've overslept! It's already eleven!" My mother grabs onto me by the collar and drags me off to get ready.

"Heather dear, your ride is here!" yelled my mother as I rused down the stairs with several bags. I arrived at the door and before I could leave, my mother hugged and kissed my forehead. "Now Heather dear, listen to your Uncle Richard. Also, don't forget your father and I love you dearly." She let go of me crying and let me go on my way as the driver took my belongings and we were off.

"So your Miss Kaylif, "said the driver, "Your uncle is looking forward to having you stay with him."

"I see sir, but with all due respect, I don't remember him well." I responded as I was looking at the driver through the rear view mirror. He appeared to be an older man around his late fifties to early sixties. Regardless of his appearance, he had few wrinkles and had a very experienced look. A few distinct features were a deep red crescent scar with his gray lifeless eyes.

"I'm sorry; I have not introduced myself to you. I am Randalf, Master Richard's butler. I will be your caretaker for now one Miss Kaylif."

"Um, thank you Randalf sir," I responded back hesitantly. Randalf's voice terrified me more than his appearance. He had a very deep, sharp voice that could cut through any noise it seemed. It felt like he was chocking me without even touching me.

"Um, Randalf sir, where does Uncle Richard live?" I asked looking out of the window. "Master Richard lives outside Ilern Sultaria, it's a half days drive, even with Vivica." As we began to get close to Sultaria, more Labor Camps and Checkpoints we came across until we finally entered Sultaria, the Divinity of Emptiness. "It's different than where I'm from," I said looking at all the farmland and forests we passed by. "This is the outskirts, the inner part of Sultaria is barren wasteland," said Randalf. We struck up a conversation which brought some life to his eyes and face. We began to talk about how he grew up and how he saw say a Divine's unique healing Vivica.

We finally arrived to my Uncle Richard's house in which I looked up at after exiting the car to see it wasn't just a house, but a massive mansion! "It's huge!" I exclaimed in shock. "Welcome my dear Heather! It's been to long!" said a main walking out of the mansion. "My my, look how you have developed into a fine looking lady, you have long brown hair and fair skin like your mother and dark blue eyes like the sea that your father had." The man knelt down and kissed my hand making me blush a bright rosy red hue, all while forcing myself to look at him. "Forgive me; I'm your Uncle Richard. I'm honored to have you here my dear. "

Uncle Richard has long sleek and shiny black hair, light brown eyes, light bronzed skin with a black rose in his left ear. He ushered me inside where we showed me around the mansion. He took me everywhere from the foyer to his private quarters. Finally, we ended up at the dining hall where we sat down conversing while we waited for the cooks to serve dinner.

"So Heather my dear, tell me more about you," Said Uncle Richard sipping on a glass of wine. "Well, I was going to enter Vivica School but I left for here," I replied. Uncle Richard took another sip and smiled at me, "I see, well didn't you have a birthday recently my dear?" I look at him a little nervously before speaking, "Yes sit, on the fifth day of Kayest, I turned seventeen."

"Master Richard," announced a maid, "Dinner is ready to be served." Master Richard ushered the maid closer to talk to her, "Excellent, thank you Luchelle. By the way, this is Heather Kaylif and she will be staying with us." Luchelle walked towards me and bowed in front of me, "Pleasure to meet you Miss Kaylif."

The cooks finally brought out the food and I dug in without a second thought. "So Heather, what hobbies did you do?" asked Uncle Richard. "Well, I liked to play Volleyball, and I was very interested in Nexus history." Uncle Richard smiled as he looks at his watch, "I'm glad I got to know you better my dear, but my how the time has flown. Randalf, can you show Heather to her room?"

"Of course Master Richard, Miss Kaylif, please come this way," ushered Randalf as he began to depart the dining hall. The corridor was full of doors, creepy paintings, and eerie busts. The place itself gave a nerve-racking feeling. Almost if no light could pierce the dark hallway. "Your room Miss Kaylif," said Randalf opening the door, "Your luggage is already on your bed. Good day." Randalf closed the door behind him slow and silently with it only making a click.

"Finally, I'm all alone," I sighed plopping onto my bed. Looking around, I saw a picture on top of the fireplace. Walking towards it, I noticed it was a picture of my mother, father, and Uncle Richard behind the mansion I'm staying at. "Seventh day of Luna, 3146… that has to be wrong... that would mean they're around eighty years old.. Oh well, not that it matters."

Trying to divert my attention from the picture, I went to go unpack my belongings. While unpacking I noticed my Vivica Arts Entrance book and I couldn't help but to read it.

'The Nexus, created Vivica through the use of mana. Mana is created from the earth naturally. Overtime, the use of Vivica created miasma and began to decay the earth. The Nexus developed the purification barrier to protect and purify the earth of miasma, keeping Vivica usable.'

I glanced at the clock on the wall to see that it was already past midnight. I quickly slipped on my slippers and rushed to the bathroom that was down the hall. On the way, I heard Uncle Richard conversing with Randalf and someone else. "Have you found the relic nor the boy who holds it yet?" asked a man. "Not yet, but we will find him and bring him back. That is a promise," sternly said Uncle Richard, "Randalf, take these and put them to good use." Randalf suddenly came walking past me hold a box with two bracelets. After he walked by, I decided to rush back to my room and force myself to go to sleep.

The next two weeks everything was total chaos. I had to prepare for my Vivica classes and help around the mansion along with practicing piano "Miss Kaylif, your presence is wanted by Master Richard," said a young maid that knocked on my door. "Thank you," I replied running out the door still trying to get cleaned up. "I'm here Uncle Richard. Please forgive my lateness. I was getting ready to go for piano."

Uncle Richard got up and walked towards me, then out of nowhere started stroking my hair. "My dear Heather, I have a gift for you, it's been in the family for ages and I'd like you to have it." He opened a box and there laid two bracelets, one white, one black. In each held two crystals on the top and bottom of both.

"They're mana enhancers. The bracelets are made of a special obsidian with Luchious crystals." Uncle Richard put one on each of my wrists and smiled, "These should help you in your Vivica studies my dear." A huge grin was all over my face, "Thank you Uncle Richard!" He smiled at me as he patted my head ia if I was a mere dog, "Now go along and study my dear."

Rushing back to my room, I was suddenly stunned by a flash of light. "Vivica? Uncle Richard said none of the maids can use Vivica though," The light became brighter and I was overwhelmed by the sheer power of the Vivica. "Well, I must be a manly maid." Someone blurred out sarcastically. I looked around to see if I saw anyone, but the the light has left me blinded, "Who are you?" I yelled. The voice laughed and simply responded, "Just a bystander that has some information to pass on."

"And what would that be?" I snapped. The voice chuckled once again and then changed into a serious tone, "I'll cut to the chase, your Uncle is a very how I should say, an interesting man. You are in danger just by being here. If I was you I would leave and go home" Furious about what he said I snapped back without even thinking, "I don't believe you!" The light began to slowly fade and what appeared to be a figure of a fairly small person's shadow was mixed into the light. "Well, my time is coming to a close for now. I shall bid adieu. Good day... Heather."

"Wait!" I yelled as I tried to force my body to move without any prevail. The figure vanished when the light subdued. Regardless of searching the area, there was no trace of him. Questions filled my head, who was this boy? Why did he warn me about this? I began to get an uneasy feeling as I pondered on what the boy had said.

Doorway Fact – Darcuz, the land of the void, is where the entire miasma was sealed to protect the earth. Since the fall of the Nexonian civilization, the seal became dormant and miasma has to be purified and contained.

Salms – The month of the Divine Maiden of Hymns.


End file.
